


Now or Never（盛夏不再）

by KabaKun



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1890s, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabaKun/pseuds/KabaKun
Summary: 在此之前，彼得没有想过，有一个夏季正悄然靠近，等着向他展示这世间如浪潮般难以掌控的悲喜、聚散、合理与不合理，他将奉上他的纯真、好奇、勇气，以及所拥有的一切，像那些开到最灿烂的叶和花一样，赶在枯萎前被摘下，夹在汗牛充栋的书本的某一页，隐秘而芬芳。
Relationships: Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	Now or Never（盛夏不再）

**Author's Note:**

> *十九世纪末背景，无能力AU。  
> *预警：托尼和彼得是舅甥关系，但考虑到英文称谓的特殊性和笔者的使用习惯，本文里彼得称托尼为“叔叔”而非“舅舅”；缩小年龄差，两人相差二十岁左右。全文都很背德，请确定能接受以上设定再开始阅读。

村庄的时间是静止的。在这里待过一整个夏天的旅人总说，他们愿意在这里度过余生。在这里住了一辈子的老人不忍说破，他们所经历的第一个夏季，将会是今后无数个日子的重复，它并不惊艳，但也没有想象的那样沉闷，更像是某种美丽的循环。人们有可能在看遍其他风景以后依旧觉得它是最值得纪念的，也可能在一次次的重复中对它感到厌倦，无论哪一种，都是人之常情。  
彼得在这里生活了十六年，他对这种诗意的说法无甚共鸣，但在许多个乏味的夜里，他仍试着为这个理论寻找证明：他的夏季是梅烤焦了的树莓蛋糕、本从山谷里为他带回来的蝴蝶标本，以及父母拉着他的手将他高高地吊起，一同涉过的那道溪流。那是无数次以缤纷的颜色出现在他梦里的夏，也是唯一一个他爱的人都在他身边的夏天。普通且淡薄，但足够温暖他平凡的生命。  
在此之前，彼得没有想过，有一个夏季正悄然靠近，等着向他展示这世间如浪潮般难以掌控的悲喜、聚散、合理与不合理，他将奉上他的纯真、好奇、勇气，以及所拥有的一切，像那些开到最灿烂的叶和花一样，赶在枯萎前被摘下，夹在汗牛充栋的书本的某一页，隐秘而芬芳。无论多久以后，翻开来还留有那个夏天的香气。

就是这一个夏季。

彼得最喜欢晨间的树林，薄雾蒙在苍翠的光线里像是糖霜。他很久以前就不再认为那雾是甜的了，但每当他独自骑着那架老旧的自行车穿过这片密林时，总是忍不住张开嘴让它们灌进口腔内，然后他会听见本在他身边说“今天的午餐会有糖霜面包”。  
通常他会在林子的尽头右转，但今天他笔直地驶向了通往布兰特小姐家的路。他握住把手的掌心冒着汗，因为在来的路上，他一直盘算着接下来要采取什么样的“行动”。  
冷静点，彼得，他在心里默念，你甚至不会踏进那间宅子一步！但是这样一来，你来这里的目的是什么呢？  
道路逐渐开阔，他远远看见那座村庄里最显眼的宅子立在两行冷杉之间，很像布兰特小姐在某年聚会上穿过的绿色长裙，她的高傲绝不会输给这些直冲云霄的树木。也许她会在落地窗前瞥见他来了，在他有机会进门前就遣人将他赶走。  
他被这个想法吓得脚下一滑，差点栽进沟里。再次抬头时竟然真的有个身影朝他走来，但明显不是布兰特小姐的仆人。那人身上穿着昂贵的礼服，甚至连这座奢华的城堡都配不上他眼里的傲气。

彼得飞快地骑着车停在男人的身前，车轮扬起的尘埃沾在他黑色的裤管上显得突兀，但远不及他脖子上密密麻麻的红印刺眼。彼得努力不让自己的目光滑入男人的胸膛，他的声音尖锐得似要刺破六月的雾霾：“斯塔克先生！”  
“是‘托尼叔叔’，”托尼一边揉着耳朵，一边无聊地转动手里的礼帽，“你来这里做什么？”  
“碰巧路过，”男孩愧疚地低下头，明显压低了声音，“你昨晚没回家，嗯……梅说她很担心你。”  
梅当然没有这样说，她早已习惯她这位兄长的风流不羁。  
托尼显然也没有接受这种说法，但好在他并不在意男孩来这里的原因。彼得能感觉到托尼已经对他们的对话感到厌倦了，但出于长辈身份的顾虑，男人勉为其难地叮嘱道：“怎样都好，回去时当心水沟和野兽……老天，你真的有十六岁吗？你看上去和当年刚出生时没有两样。”  
“我敢打赌你根本没见过我刚出生时的样子。”彼得有点沮丧，并非因为托尼不肯承认自己的年龄，而是他表现出来的漠不关心。  
“总之，快走吧孩子，梅肯定需要你的帮忙。”  
“那你呢？”  
“我？”  
“我今早出来的时候，看到你骑出来的马已经回到马厩了，你是打算走回去吗？”  
“该死，我昨晚又忘了拴马吗？”  
当时的光景你大概连自己的名字都记不清了，男孩一边想着，一边将自行车交给托尼，跨坐在后座上。

回去的路上彼得没有讲太多的话，他为自己的腹诽感到内疚。托尼是成年人，更是他的长辈，他有权选择自己想要的生活。更糟糕的是，他发现自己对托尼的不满更多是出于嫉妒：他想起布兰特小姐曼妙的身材、烈焰般的唇，还有他永远也学不会的婀娜舞姿；想起托尼看着她时眼里的挑逗和欲望，可当那双蜜色的眼眸凝视他时，除了威严以外再无更多的情绪。  
彼得不愿承认，他能从托尼的眼里看见整个世界的倒影，但唯独没有他的身影。  
可先招惹他的人明明是托尼。  
彼得惊叫了一声，因为自行车正驶过一段凹凸的石子路，等他意识到时，双手已经搂住了男人的腰。他的侧脸撞在托尼宽实的脊背上，感受到他起伏的呼吸和成年男人独有的炽热体温。彼得庆幸对方看不见他，因为他的脸几乎要烧起来了。  
他的衣料轻柔，不像彼得那些被洗得起毛球的衣物。彼得努力忽视他身上残留的脂粉气，试图记住只属于托尼的气味。当他发觉自己的呼吸和他重合时，一种感动和惊恐在他的胸腔内蔓延：他爱这个男人，并且希望他以同样的方式爱自己，但他不像渴望缺失的父爱那样渴望他——他想要他。  
“你想杀了我吗，彼得？”托尼的声音从脊背直接传到他的耳内，仿佛要震碎他的心肺。  
彼得终于发现他的十指几乎要扎进男人的腹部。他匆忙松开手，正在这时，一阵颠簸将他甩了下去。  
由于过度惊慌，彼得摔在地上时没有发出任何声音。托尼迅速停下车，蹲在他身边察看他的伤势，男孩没听清男人问了些什么，只看到他被淤泥污染的燕尾服。在确认自己没有任何外伤后，彼得偷偷地叹了口气，现在他不仅无法得到托尼的关怀，还要受到一顿训斥。  
彼得抢在托尼开口之前站起来，说他在回家前要先去一个地方。托尼虽然满脸不情愿，但也无法将特意前来接他的男孩丢在密林里，最后只能推着车跟在他身后。男孩终于笑了起来，仿佛获得了这些天来的第一次胜利。

彼得从未想过他能得到托尼的夸赞，那只温热的大手压在他蓬松的棕发上，仿佛要搓揉出夏天稀有的风，若非如此，他怎么会喉咙发烫、手脚冰凉？  
他从不认为他的发明是值得称赞的，他只是热爱埋头于某样事物的感觉，但今天之后，他要将那个风车的模型摆在床头，将电力自行车放在院子里最显眼的位置，每夜都抱着那支简陋的望远镜观测星象……因为它们全都被托尼的指尖拂过，并被称作“伟大的发明”。  
他再不会惧怕男人离开时这里没有丝毫他存在过的证据，大概吧。  
小萨——自从德尔马先生搬走后便无人照看的一条猎犬，彼得每天早上都会到这里喂他，并将那些家里放不下的发明堆在这间空房子里——吃饱后在他赤裸的小腿上乱蹭，这通常会令男孩很开心，但现在他只感到心烦意乱。  
“你会在这里待到什么时候？”彼得没头没脑地问道。  
托尼停下摆弄仪器的手，似乎完全没有觉得这个问题很突兀。彼得垂下紧绷的肩，对自己一惊一乍的反应感到好笑：他根本不了解你，又怎么会察觉到你的异常呢？  
“不知道，也许等我厌倦了这里的风景。”托尼朝他挑了挑眉，男孩知道“风景”另有所指。  
彼得点点头，露出轻松的笑，这已经比他预想的要好太多太多了。  
他从未到访的叔叔从繁华都市赶来，到这个名不经传的小村庄里参加妹妹的婚礼。从他的脚尖触碰到这片土地的那一刻起，彼得就知道这个男人不属于这里，但他仍被多年来的美梦蒙蔽了眼睛，开始不切实际地幻想他或许会留下。  
托尼像是上天派来实现彼得的梦一般，他模糊的回答再次给予了男孩憧憬的勇气。他在心里默默祈祷，希望托尼能待到夏天结束。他甚至不愿去想男人留在这里的真正原因，只顾着兴高采烈。  
只要他能为他停留一阵子，还能有什么样的遗憾呢？

“那是什么？”  
彼得顺着托尼的视线低下头，看见他上衣口袋里露出的口琴。金色的外壳覆盖着各色精致的宝石，整个琴身闪耀着崭新的光泽，但其实彼得已经用了四年有余了。  
彼得相信这是托尼给他的暗示：他分明还记得那个夜晚，那个改变男孩的人生的夜晚。但要怎么解释这些天来托尼对他的疏远呢？也许他和他有着同样的感受，但出于阶级的考虑、年龄的差距，或者是任何成年人能想到的乱七八糟的顾虑，因而选择埋藏这份感情。也许他在等彼得先跨出第一步。  
想到这些，彼得心里燃起了一团火。他不顾颤抖的手和几乎无法控制的呼吸，急匆匆地提议道：“你想听一听它的声音吗？”  
托尼笑了，那种神情就像他是彼得多年的好友一样亲密，接着他用沉稳而迷人的声音道：“为我演奏吧，我的天使。”

彼得从未发现原来吹口琴会使人筋疲力尽。  
他几乎是将他的魂魄注入那枚冰冷的金属中，用燃烧的热情将它捂得发烫，但到了听者的耳朵里却只能剩下可怜的余温。他希望他的表白足够热烈，足够在托尼的心上烫下一个烟蒂大小的创口，因为他的心脏已为了他禁受残酷的火刑，再无法生长出一片绿洲。  
他只有他了。

结束最后一个音时，彼得差点因为缺氧而晕厥，但他不敢用力呼吸，只是屏息等待着什么。  
托尼再次称赞了他，但那些语句在他听来陌生又遥远。他不敢细想男人在他吹奏期间游离的视线和在桌上猛敲的指尖——那不是在打拍子，而是一种等待结束的消遣。  
他仍等待着，但什么也没有。他的心跌进了盛夏冰冷的溪水里，站在岸上的人将其误解为清凉，只有他知道他快将溺亡，冻结的心最终会融化在清澈的河流中，连痕迹都不会有。  
他仿佛听见在岸边旁观的挚爱者幽幽地道：丢弃你贪婪求索的心，浇灭你自作多情的烈火，停止挥舞那蠢钝的四肢，顺着浪潮直下。沉没，你便能得到爱河的垂青。

“我该走了，你知道的，一场不可不赴的约会。”  
彼得记不清他有没有礼貌地回应，只记得自己喃喃地问起“你真的不记得了吗”，以及男人困惑的表情。  
“如果你是问刚刚那首曲子出于哪位名家之手，我可不会回答，”他跨上男孩的自行车，好像对它的熟悉程度比对彼得更甚，“我晚饭前回来接你，在这里等我，做个好孩子，彼得。”  
彼得突然意识到，“天使”只是一个未经深思熟虑的谎言，“孩子”才是属于他的头衔。  
“好的，托尼叔叔。”  
男人似乎很满意这个称呼。离开时，男孩听见他说“今天真凉爽呢。”  
彼得望着已经开始消散的雾气，知道太阳很快就会夺回它的控制权，将这片山庄晒得不留一滴水珠。他焦急地等待着那一刻，因为他的心已是寒冬。

-TBC-


End file.
